Grovyle (Explorers of Sky)
Grovyle and Taiya both came back from the future to stop time from freezing and the planet's paralysis. Early in the game, Grovyle is discovered to be stealing the Time Gears, and is labeled as a criminal. But later in the game, Taiya and Volty team up with Grovyle to stop Temporal Tower's collapse. _______________________________________ Grovyle is a Pokémon from the future. He comes to the past to steal the Time Gears and place them in the top of Temporal Tower, preventing its collapse. He is also the playable character in the special mission In the Future of Darkness. History At first, Grovyle is believed to be a villain, supposedly trying to steal the Time Gears to cause the planet's paralysis. He steals the Time Gears from Treeshroud Forest and Limestone Cavern without resistance. The Time Gear of Fogbound Lake is stolen next after defeating Uxie and the fake Groudon. After that, he steals the Time Gear guarded by Mesprit, who was weakened by attacking Taiya and Volty. Finally, he defeats Azelf, intending to steal his Time Gear, but Azelf covers the lake in crystal to prevent him from getting it. taiya's team confronts Grovyle, but despite their best efforts, they are defeated by him (while it is possible to defeat Grovyle in the battle, the cutscene is the same regardless). He nearly kills Volty, but Dusknoir, a famous explorer from the future who is trying to stop Grovyle as well, chases him off. Dusknoir finally captures him, but before taking Grovyle back to the future, he takes Taiya and Volty with him. There, Dusknoir has his Sableye attempt to execute Taiya, Volty, and Grovyle. Thanks to Grovyle's quick thinking, they escape. The three find a Shiny Celebi, who Grovyle used to travel into the past in the first place, so the trio can return to the past. However, Dusknoir, his Sableye, and Dusknoir's master, Primal Dialga arrive to stop them. It is then that Grovyle learns that taiya is in fact, the human partner he traveled back in time with. Back in the past, Grovyle reveals that he and taiya (as a human) were trying to solve the mystery of the paralyzed planet. After traveling to the past, Taiya and Grovyle got separated, with Taiya losing memory and turning into a Pokémon, and Grovyle attempting to find the Time Gears. Recovering the Time Gears was meant to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing, sending Dialga into a primal rage, and paralyzing the planet. Dusknoir, as opposed to stopping Grovyle from freezing time, had been sent back in time by Primal Dialga to ensure time would freeze. Grovyle, Taiya, and Volty recover the Time Gear of Treeshroud Forest, noticing that time had already stopped even with the Time Gear still in place. Grovyle heads out alone to recover the other Gears, made easier by the Team revealing the truth about him and Dusknoir to everyone else. They head to the Hidden Land, which leads to Temporal Tower. However, they are confronted by Dusknoir. After finally defeating him and his Sableye, Dusknoir reveals to the player that if the mission is successful, all Pokémon from the future will be erased from history. Grovyle confirms this and intercepts an attack by Dusknoir meant for Taiya. He is then forced to send himself and Dusknoir back to the future, leaving the Time Gears with taiya and volty. After time has been restored, he, as well as Dusknoir, taiya, and Primal Dialga, become erased from time. However, in return for their bravery and for the heartbroken Taiya, Volty is restored by Dialga's time warping powers. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness shows that Dusknoir, Grovyle, Primal Dialga, and the Sableye survive, but are trapped in the dark future. Primal Dialga orders for Dusknoir to be executed for his failure by Primal Dialga's army, but gets away with the help of Grovyle. The two of them team up together to defeat Primal Dialga. In the end, he, Dusknoir, and Celebi are spared by a being even higher than Dialga, allowing them to live in the future. Grovyle is a powerful and skilled warrior. He's also willing to do anything to alter the dark future in which he lived, even if it meant dying himself or outright killing others, as he nearly killed Azelf and Volty when they stood between him and a Time Gear. moves https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grovyle_(Explorers_of_Time,_Darkness,_and_Sky)#Moves_used Gallery Grovyle usando hoja aguda.png Ash Grovyle Bullet Seed.png Grovyle Energy Ball.png Magna's Sceptile.png|Grovyle's return, revealing to have evolved into a Sceptile. Wyatt's Sceptile using Dragon Claw.png Wyatt's Sceptile using Frenzy Plant.jpg Sceptile de John.jpg Brendan Sceptile PG.png SageSceptileLeafStorm.png